


Bedtime stories

by AlexielMihawk ENG (AlexielMihawk)



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1299718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexielMihawk/pseuds/AlexielMihawk%20ENG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« What, what’s happening? » mutters Anna, bothered.<br/>« Whatever it was, my beloved wife, I forgot it the moment I saw your hair, which, I must say, this morning is wilder than a lion’s mane. More than usual, I mean » he watches her, as she blushes at his words, and thinks how attractive she is, even in that situation.<br/>[AU in which Hans is good and is also Anna's true love. Tangled references // Hanna // Fluff, Romance]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime stories

**Author's Note:**

> AU in which Hans is good and is also Anna's true love and they got married.  
> I personally love Hans, and I was really disappointed when it turned out to be evil, I know deep inside me I'll never accept his betrayal because I think he and Anna are really perfect together. So, here it comes my first Hanna fic, it's just a supershort one shot, clearly not canon related.  
> English is not my native language so I apologize in advance for mistakes or poor vocabulary :S
> 
> This story is inspired to an awesome fan art by Bastafunk: http://bastafunk.tumblr.com/post/78129432778/a-very-tiny-comic-of-promises-to-come

 

**Bedtime Stories**

 

The soft morning light filters through the curtains and the warm rays of the first sun touch the bed, Anna drowns her face into the pillow, trying to enjoy as long as she can the tender and glowing sensation of the goose feathers; she ignores the quiet snorting coming from her left, perfectly aware that if she pays it any attention she won’t have a single chance to go back to sleep.

The princess loves that particular time of the day; that one hour she’s free to spend in bed every morning, hugging the pillow in drowsiness, oversleeping, cuddled by the warm blankets, and kissed by the sun. Since she has stopped sleeping alone in that gigantic poster bed she feels like her days are starting in a sweeter, happier, way: that’s the reason why, when her husband’s hands gently get a hold of her wrist, she gladly allows him to draw her to his chest.

« Anna » whispers a hoarse voice behind her. « I want you to tell me a story ».

The girl slowly turns toward him, she sinks her face into the curve of his neck and keeps ignoring him; not a great idea as he surely isn’t a fan of being ignored, after all he is Hans Westerguard of the Southern Islands. And to be honest he’s sick of people pretending he doesn’t exist, even when it comes to his lovely lazy wife; he starts to gently bite her shoulder until she, eventually annoyed, rises up her head, making him burst into a laugh.

« What, what’s happening? » mutters Anna, bothered.

« Whatever it was, my beloved wife, I forgot it the moment I saw your hair, which, I must say, this morning is wilder than a lion’s mane. More than usual, I mean » he watches her, as she blushes at his words, and thinks how attractive she is, even in that situation.

« My dear and beloved husband» Anna is inclined to use a very serious and regal tone when she is annoyed and Hans love it, that’s probably why he enjoys mocking her so much. «You should be aware that a lady such as myself is always perfect, even when she is not. Now sit, I want to read you something ».

She turns around and grabs one of the books on the bedside table, luckily for the “dear beloved husband” this time is not a book on the historical genealogy of Arendelle’s Royals, but it’s a bedtime stories book.

« Hans, do you know the legend of the lost princess? » she asks, suddenly excited.

The man shakes his head and moves in a more comfortable position: he rests his head on his wife’s legs, embracing her waist like a child. Anna, resting her back on the headboard, smiles as she looks at him, she runs her fingers through his hair, enjoying the warmth of the touch.

« To be honest is not really a legend, it actually happened. Do you remember my cousin? The future queen of Corona? »

Her husband nods, gently rubbing his chin on her leg.

« Once upon a time, in a land far, far away there were a King and a Queen who loved each other tenderly… »

« Not to be pedant, but if this is your cousin’s story it couldn’t have happened that long ago and it’s not like Corona is that far away ».

« Then don’t be pedant and just listen, it’s a story after all » Anna scolds him kindly before resuming her storytelling. « The queen was pregnant, but she got ill. No one was able to cure her, so the King, a good man who loved his spouse more than everything, sent people in every part of the realm seeking for a cure ».

« I’m sorry, are we talking about your uncle? »

« Yes, Hans. One of the men he sent away heard rumors about a magic flower, born from a fallen drop of sun, it was said this flower could heal every illness, so the King, more desperate than ever, sent every soldier to look for it. They were looking for a miracle, the last hope for the Queen to survive. Unfortunately the flower had been found by a greedy woman, who wanted it to stay young forever, so she hid it to keep it just for herself. Still, Fate had wanted for the Corona guards to succeed in their effort, and so one of them managed to find the flower and brought it to the Queen, who, healed by the flower’s powers, gave birth to a beautiful girl with golden hair ».

« You are aware that your cousin’s hair is brown, aren’t you? »

« Hans, are you going to interrupt me again? Because you are being really annoying ».

The man laughs, he tilts his head and gifts her one of his sarcastic smiles.

« Do not complain, my love, considering that you are reading a bedtime story as first thing in the morning. You know, I don’t know why but I thought that bedtime stories were supposed to be read before falling asleep, not after you wake up ».

Anna glances at him with disapproval.

« First of all, according to my princess status I am aloud to read whenever and wherever I want, even if it’s bedtime stories we are talking about, and to be honest I would love to read them to you before we sleep, but – and this is the actual point – it’s not like you actually listen to me in the evening. You are way too busy devoting yourself to your marital obligations…»

He reddens and she smiles with satisfaction: that is definitely not a task everyone could accomplish, make Hans Westerguard blush, he is, after all, the thirteenth of thirteen brothers, nothing if not used to such kind of witticisms. Maybe one day he would eventually get used to his young wife jokes, but that day has yet to come; it’s not like this embarrassing moments last longer than a moment, and as soon as the memories of their previous night together surface he raises his head toward hers and gives her a crafty smile.

« If my beloved wife wants, I can show her I’m more than able to distract her even in the morning ».

 

 


End file.
